Dr. Flug Slys
« Fabriqué selon vos spécifications. Monsieur Black Hat ? » Docteur Flug Slys est l'un des personnages principaux de ''Villainous''. Il crée toutes les machines que Black Hat tente de vendre. Personnalité Dr. Flug est facilement manipulé par Black Hat. Il peut paraître lâche, mais n'est pas une véritable poule mouillée. Il est très intelligent et inventif. Il semble beaucoup aimer 5.0.5., et se considère comme une figure paternelle pour l'ours. En revanche, il n'aime pas Demencia, comme le traduisent leurs chamailleries constantes. À l'instar des autres personnages principaux, Flug semble lui aussi avoir des traits maléfiques qui lui sont propres. Il paraît ne voir aucun inconvénient au fait de torturer ou de menacer des enfants, comme le montre la série des Orientation Videos for Villains. Dr. Flug fait ressortir un côté quelque peu narcissique de sa personnalité quand il est question de son intellect, et s'attribue à lui-même la qualité de « génie du mal ». Apparence Flug est un peu disproportionné : ses jambes sont étrangement longues par rapport à son corps. Il porte un sac en papier marron sur la tête et des lunettes de soudure. Il est vêtu d'une blouse blanche de laborantin standard et des gants jaunes. Il porte un T-shirt bleu roi orné d'un dessin d'accident d'avion, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris clair et des chaussures de sport rouges. Capacités *'Grand inventeur': Dr. Flug est l'auteur de la plupart, si ce n'est de tous les gadgets que Black Hat s'efforce de vendre. **'Intellect supérieur' : Cela nécessite, en toute logique, un haut niveau de connaissances. Flug semble avoir réussi à créer de véritables innovations technologiques malgré l'évidente complexité de certains de ses gadgets. Il dispose donc de grandes connaissances en technologie. Apparitions Web-épisodes *"Villainous Festivities" *"The Evil Flu" Série Phase 1 *"The Perception of Evil" *"Bigger, Badder" *"Horribly Heavy" *"Bad Security" *"Sculpting Evil" *"The Note of Destruction" ''Orientation Videos for Villains *"The Lost Cases of Ooo" (caméo) *"The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" *"The Lost Cases of Boxmore" (représenté) *"The Lost Cases of Townsville" *"The Lost Cases of Elmore" *"Guide for an Evil Conquest" *"The Lost Cases of the Future" *"The Lost Cases of Beach City" *"The Lost Cases of the Park" *"The Lost Cases of the Tree House" Phase 2 *"Horrible Holidays" *"The Foul Flower" *"Demencia wuz here" *"Black Hat Organization: 2018 Anniversary" *"Trap-ical Resort" *"Black Hat Challenge I" Saison 1 *"Pilot" (évoqué) Anecdotes *''Flugslys se traduit par « accident d'avion » en islandais,Google Traduction et Flug signifie « vol » en allemand.Google Traduction **Cela a sans doute un rapport avec le T-shirt du Dr. Flug, et avec l'avion écrasé dans le manoir Black Hat. *Il a le permis de conduire et une licence de pilote. *Il aime les pancakes. *Dr. Flug jouait de la flûte à l'école primaire. *Dr. Flug est âgé d'environ 24 ou 25 ans.nightfurmoon. THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR!. Archived from the original on December 14, 2017. Retrieved on January 6, 2018. *Il ressemble vaguement à Bucky McBadbat, un personnage du dessin animé Mes parrains sont magiques. *Dans "The Lost Cases of Elmore", l'on découvre que Dr. Flug collectionne de véritables avions en les miniaturisant et en les mettant dans des boules à neige. Cependant, il ne laisse pas les passagers sortir du véhicule. **L'épisode montre également qu'il connaît personnellement la mère de Gumball, Nicole. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier. de:Dr. Flug Slys es:Flug Slys ru:Доктор Флюг pl:Dr. Flug Slys ja:Dr. Flug Slys Catégorie:Personnages